List of TSUG video games
This is an incomplete list of TSUG games. TSUG and PTSUG is popular for gaming. Most TSUG games have use Reality3D, Metal, Swift, Vira3D, DirectX, Vulkan, Unity, and Unreal Engine graphics. Steam is also available for TSUG. 1970s * Space Shot (1974) * Robby (1975) * Vicnora (1977) * Nova Orbis: The Arcade Game (1977) * Breakout (1977) * Digital Pinball (1979) 1980s * Space Invaders (1980) * Snake (1981) * Xoshi (1981) * Galaxian (1981) * Galaxy Shot (1981) * Bionicle: Quest for the Toa (1981) * Frogger (1982) * Bionicle: Matoran Adventures (1982) * Galidor: Defenders from the Outer Dimension (1982) * Super Breakout (1982) * Pac-Man (1982) * Galaga (1982) * Donkey Kong (1982) * Ms. Pac-Man (1983) * Donkey Kong Jr. (1983) * Boo! Haunted House (1983) * Burger Time (1983) * Q-Bert (1983) * Phoenix (1983) * Patry (1984) * Bionicle: Voyage of Fear (1984) * Lode Runner (1984) * Knights Kingdom (1984) * Xevious (1984) * Elevator Action (1984) * Bionicle: Maze of Shadows (1985) * Dig Dug (1985) * Sokoban (1985) * 1942 (1985) * The Town With No Name (1986) * Bionicle: Inika Assault (1986) * Exed Exes (1986) * SonSon (1986) * Psycho Killer (1986) * Spelunker (1987) * his Game will Irritates Us All: Irritating Stick: The Game (1987)Tetris (1987) * Bubble Bobble (1987) * Command the Toa Mahri (1987) * Gradius (1988) * Contra (1988) * Dig Dug II (1988) * SimCity (1988) * Chip's Challenge (1989) * Bionicle: Gladtorian Arena (1989) * Bomberman (1989) * King's Knight (1989) * SimCity Plus (1989) * Tetris II (1989) 1990s * Flipull (1990) * SimEarth (1990) * Super C (1990) * Doom (1990) * Quarth (1991) * Columns (1991) * Shatterhand (1991) * Snow Bros (1992) * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (1992) * Mortal Kombat (1993) * Bomberman TS (1993) * Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey (1993) * Bubble Bobble Part 2 (1993) * Legends of Chima: Speedorz (1993) * SimCity 2000 (1993) * Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (1994) * Ninjago: Nindroids (1994) * Mortal Kombat II (1994) * Legends of Chima: Tribe Fighters (1995) * Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (1995) * Super Bomberman TS (1995) * Bionicle: Mask of Control (1996) * Mortal Kombat 3 (1996) * Pyst (1996) * Super Mario All-Stars Classics for TS-UGOS (1997) * Namco Museum for TS-UGOS (1997) * Star Warped (1997) * Grand Theft Auto (1997) * Resident Evil (1997) * Gumball: The Video Game (1997) * Microshaft Winblows 98 (1998) * Half Life (1998) * Tekken 3 (1998) * Color Miki (1999) * Gumball II: Crazy Colors (1999) * Metal Gear Solid (1999) * GTA2 (1999) * SimCity 3000 (1999) * Resident Evil 2 (1999) * Super Bomberman TS Plus (1999) 2000s * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (2000) * Olka-Olka (2001) * The Sims (2000) * Restaurant City (2000) * Robolights: The Game (2001) * TextTwist (2001) * Plumeria (2001) * Super Collapse (2002) * Grand Theft Auto 3 (2002) * Counter-Strike (2002) * Tekken 4 (2002) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2003) * Lana X (2003) * Pinball Rush! (2003) * SimCity 4 (2003) * Bionicle: The Game (2003) * Bejeweled II (2004) * The Sims 2 (2004) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) * Half-Life 2 (2004) * World of Warcraft (2004) * Diner Dash (2004) * Lana X: Ladybot Heroes (2005) * Music Quiz Challenge (2005) * Tekken 5 (2005) * The Incredibles: The Video Game (2005) * Bionicle Heroes (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * TMNT (2007) * Cooking Academy (2007) * Portal (2007) * N+ (2008) * Street Fighter IV (2008) * Roblox (2008) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Plants vs. Zombies (2009) * The Sims 3 (2009) * Tekken 6 (2009) * COLLAPSE! (2009) 2010s * Angry Birds (2010) * Fruit Ninja (2010) * Just Dance 2 (2010) * Mortal Kombat (2011) * Zumba Fitness (2011) * Just Dance 3 (2011) * Minecraft (2011) * New Bomberman TS (2012) * Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) * Just Dance 4 (2012) * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2012) * Candy Crush Saga (2012) * COLLAPSE! Plus (2013) * SimCity (2013) * Just Dance 2014 (2013) * Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) * The Sims 4 (2014) * Just Dance 2015 (2014) * Grand Theft Auto V (2014) * Mortal Kombat X (2015) * Thomas Was Alone (2015) * Just Dance 2016 (2015) * Sokoban Firststep Plus (2015) * Gigantichard Doors 10 (2015) * Street Fighter V (2016) * Nightfall: Escape (2016) * Just Dance 2017 (2016) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (2016) * Forcefield Archives (2017) * Rime (2017) * Tekken 7 (2017) Category:Lists Category:TSUG Category:VIdeo game lists Category:Fictional Video Games Category:Video games Category:Theorysonic